You Will Be Mine
Journal Entry #16 Wow! So I have had one heck of a day! Anyway, since I always take very vivid and descriptive notes, I will start off by setting the scene. Currently I am in my sleep-clothes, lying in my bed with my computer. It’s around 3a.m., but I am not tired. You know by now that I am an insomniac, which is why I recite the events of the day during the night. On that note, let me say I am typing very slowly, as to not wake my roommates with the constant ‘click click click’-ing of my keyboard. Earlier today I was having a rather pleasant day, sitting on the couch with the TV on. I was relaxing, with my feet up on the coffee table, watching a cop show with my friend, Adam. The sun was shining in from the window on our left, and my apartment door was open, letting in a draft from the hall. We keep the doors open most of the time, because we are friends with the guy next door, and the girl down the hall. “You see, this where the guy should just shoot the punk, get it over with,” Adam commented, looking dissatisfied at the screen. “You know they got rules for that,” I said. My phone rang next to me, and I reached over to answer it, “They can’t just shoot whoever they wa- hello!” I said. It was my girlfriend on the other end of the phone. We were in the middle of a relationship crisis. We had been fighting all week long, and it seemed like I was the only one working to keep us together. I talked very distantly with her, my tone low and serious, as opposed to my normal uplifting voice. When she talked to me, it seemed like there was an ocean between us. We were just shells of our former, passionate selves. After our brief and uncomfortable conversation, I hung up the phone and leaned back on the couch, a grim look on my face. “Your ex again?” Adam asked me. “Not yet,” I corrected, “she’ll be over in 10 minutes. She wants to talk.” “Oh…a ‘talk’,” Adam said, recalling our other “talks” that end in fights, “well, I won’t be within a hundred yards of you two.” I smiled at the joke, but sighed at the truth behind it. This was going to be terrible… I waited for my girlfriend to come over, and when we heard the knock at the door Adam quickly got up and took the bag of chips into his room. I took in a breath and tried to make myself look presentable. I slicked my hair back, and answered the door, letting out the breath with a “hello”. “Hello,” she said quietly, closing the door behind her. She wouldn’t look into my eyes, and she looked very uneasy. She was picking at the nail polish on her fingertips. I remember whenever she would do that, it meant she was nervous, and I would move heaven and earth to make her feel better. No matter what it was, I could always lift her spirit. Sadly, now it was myself that was hurting her. Although she has been torturing me emotionally for a month, I still didn’t want to hurt her. It was an awful feeling, knowing you are the one causing such anguish. I let her in and we sat down at the table, and I brought her some tea. I should’ve done coffee, as this was going to be a long night. We talked for hours, trying to work through the heap of issues we faced. Insecurity, jealously, lies and deceit, distrust, unfaithfulness, you name it. We were the worst couple ever but we loved each other too much to end it. As the night progressed, the sun set through the window, and we talked by the dim light hanging above us. Adam never came out of his room, he just kept the door locked, although he was probably eavesdropping. Finally she said something to me that brought up another problem, one in which I was sure I was right. I said some things to her that I regret, things that were quite mean. She was insulted, and she pushed out the chair and packed up her things. She made her way towards the door, when I stopped her. “There you go again, running away when you should be dealing with the problem at hand,” I said, jabbing my thumb at the table with each word I said. “Running away? I’m not the one ignoring the problems that YOU cause,” she said, looking at me as if I had just insulted her very existence. “Only because in your mind you think that everything they say I do is true,” I said, twirling my finger around the side of my head. “God, I can’t even look at you!” she said. I hadn’t even noticed the door open, and someone walk in. “I just…I just can’t take any more of this, I am done with you and your distrust,” I said, standing up. She slapped me across the face, making a loud smacking sound. My head whipped to the side, and I tasted blood in my mouth. That was when someone got in between us and pushed us apart. It was my friend and neighbor, Arne, who gotten between us. Thank God he stopped me before I hit my girl right back. That would’ve been awful… “Alright, cut it out, both of you,” he said, standing between us even as we looked at each other with anger in our eyes, “I can’t sleep with you two yelling right next door. If you two are going to act like children, then I am going to treat you like children.” “C’mon, Arne, we’re fine,” I said, taking his hand off my shoulder. “Yeah, I was just leaving,” my girl replied, shrugging and walking out the door. We watched her leave, and then I sighed as Arne turned to look at me. “Really?” he asked metaphorically. “I was going to ask you the same thing. Children, really?” I asked, being sort of rude. “You know what, you’ve had enough of her for one night….or for a year or two,” he told me, “Try and go to sleep, okay?” “I can’t sleep, remember? The only times I got a full eight hours was when I’d sleep with her,” I said, pointing at the door. “Well, it’s too bad you can’t sleep,” he said, and then added in a tired and restless tone, “But I can!” I smiled, “Okay, fine. I’ll get some rest.” With that he nodded thankfully, and turned to walk across the hall to his apartment. Before he left he turned around and added, “It’s not like you are going through a divorce like yours truly, so don’t freak out so much.” I nodded, and as he left, another familiar face walked in past him. It was Mia, my friend from down the hall. “I heard shouting, did I miss the big fight?” she asked energetically. “Yes, yes you did,” I sighed, letting her in and kicking the door shut. “You look tired,” she said, sitting on the table. “Really? What gave it away?” I asked sarcastically. “Well,” she said slowly, pointing to her eyes. I looked over at the mirror hanging on the wall, my eyes were sunken and had black rings around them from tiredness and stress. “Geez, you look like a ghost,” she added. I glanced at what she had in her hand before she set it on the table, and my expression changed, “Did you really bring chips to watch my girlfriend slap me?!” “She slapped you this time!” Mia gasped, just as shocked as me. I touched the side of my face, there was no mark, but it still hurt. I nodded, and sighed. She did so as well, adding, “Well, I guess I’ll be going, I hope you feel better soon.” “I’ll feel better when I get the old her back,” I said. And that’s exactly what I want. I don’t want to resolve these fights because there will always be that awkward and uncomfortable vibe between us. Obviously it has gotten to the point of affecting my friends: Adam wouldn’t be near us when we fought, Arne had to break up our fights, and Mia always wanted to spectate our fights. It was taking its toll on me as well, as my physical appearance changes to something resembling a corpse of my former self. Well, that’s about it, I think I will try and get some rest. I think I’ll leave the laptop on, in case I can’t sleep. Hello. I see you are sleeping so soundly, like a little baby, with your head buried in your pillow. I don’t want to wake you, lest I disturb your sweet, dream filled sleep. I read what you wrote, and I see you use this machine to communicate your thoughts and ideas. It sounds like you can talk better through this board with all the glyphs on it then you can with your own human lips. So, I will talk to you through it. I am very excited meet you. I’m sorry, I am getting ahead of myself, let me start at the beginning. I was watching you from outside your home, through the windows, and I sensed a connection between us. I don’t know, I guess I am just drawn to you. But I know your kind does not like uninvited visitors, so I shrugged it off. Soon, I realized I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t resist, either, so I snuck into your room. I can be very quiet if I want to, as you will soon find out. Anyway, I hope that we can talk, but until then I will wait until you wake up. Goodbye for now. Journal Entry #17 Alright, I woke up today to find my laptop in sleep mode. I honestly didn’t think that I would sleep the ENTIRE night. It’s quite strange, actually, because I think I even had a few dreams. It was just what I needed, and I feel very refreshed after yesterday’s event. I don’t know what changed, maybe I just had an angel by my bed or something. Yeah, right. Well, it’s around 7p.m., and I want to recount an event from today while it’s still fresh in my head. I had woken up feeling all sunshiny and happy, and it surprised my roommate quite a bit. While I was in this blissful mood, I decided to apologize to my girlfriend. I really felt bad about what I said, so I sent her 12 roses. One was fake, based on that old romantic saying that “I’ll love you until the last one dies”. I am such a romantic sap, but unfortunately, she was not as happy as me. She sent me the roses back, but not without tearing them to shreds first. They didn’t even look like roses anymore. From there, my day started to slowly plunge into sadness. I still remember the feeling I felt when I opened the box, and saw the roses. Adam had walked up behind me and saw it, too. “Oh…dude,” he said, “that’s harsh.” I silently mouthed the words, “I’ll love you until the last one dies,” she had destroyed the last rose. “Bro, that’s just wrong, you have to be done with this crazy bitch,” Adam told me, clamping his hand on my shoulder. “I don’t…I just…” I mumbled under my breath, sadness washing away the last remnant of my good day, “You’re right, bro, I should just break it off,” even as I said that I felt like my heart would explode. “I wasn’t asking you,” he smiled, “I mean you need to get AWAY from her.” “Before I freak out and hurt her?” I asked. “No, before she turns you into this,” he corrected me, picking up a handful of the torn up roses and letting them fall over my head, “A sad version of your former self.” And so I did. I stopped thinking about her. She never called me, but if she did I would not have answered. Adam and I had left the house to go on a joyride with Arne. It was just what I needed to forget my ex, racing down the street in a red sportscar. The three of us sang “Forget You” as loudly as we could, competing over the roars of the car. It was absolutely wonderful. Although, when we got back home, my temporary happiness became just that. I looked at the room we had left, and it was trashed. The table was flipped, the couch was tilted back against the wall, and there were papers all over the floor. Our chips, pretzels, and snacks were scattered all over the kitchen floor, and the refrigerator looked like it had been ransacked. The part that gave it away; the ashes of my box of roses was on the floor by the door. We stared in awe for what seemed like eternity. “We’ve been robbed!” Adam shrieked, “And they didn’t take anything!” “Hey, you guys never told me you were redecorating,” Arne said, smiling as he set his jacket on one of the broken chairs. “We didn’t do this!” I said, stepping into the room, my shoes crunching on broken glass from the mirror. “Bro, the place was locked when we came in, how did this happen?” Adam asked. “I don’t…I don’t even know. Let’s just clean the place up,” I said, still shocked by the drastic redecorations. “I hope you guys are going to call the police and report this,” Arne said. I nodded, but then Adam I and stared at him for a second. He swayed slightly, uncomfortable, until our stare broke him, “Fine! I’ll help you clean up.” Together we got to work on the house. We mostly had to throw the spilled food crumbs into black garbage bags, and work as a team to right the couches. The hardest part was the mirror, and the shards of glass that were everywhere. I remember crouching down to pick up a piece of glass, and seeing something in the reflection. It scared me at first, and when I jumped, the glass cut my hand. I dropped it and my hand shook. When I looked behind me, hoping to yell at Arne or Adam for scaring me, I saw no one. It unnerved me, but didn’t phase me much. I was too focused on who would trash my apartment like this. There was one point, after the kitchen had been cleaned up, when Adam was getting ready to go out and buy new food. He and Arne were talking in hushed tones by my bedroom door. I walked into my room, and leaned on my closet door, and listened. “Nah, I don’t think his ex would do this,” Arne said. “The roses were burned, get it?” Adam replied, convincingly. “Well, we just erased any evidence, so we won’t have much to tell the cops,” Arne told him. “Guys, it doesn’t matter,” I said, knowing full-well it was my girlfriend, “don’t report this, it is barely a crime. Forget it,” I said, shrugging and walking into my room. The rest of the day was uneventful. Adam replenished the refrigerator with new food. Arne retired to his apartment room, slightly frustrated at me for resisting to call the police. I honestly didn’t care. Let my ex do whatever she wants to me. She cannot hurt me anymore. That’s about it for tonight. Hello, again. I have a few things I want to apologize to you for. First, I broke your home. I am sorry. You see, when I heard that this person, X, sent your lovely gift back in shreds, it broke my heart. I saw that sad look on your face, and it made me upset. I felt your emotions, I did not like them. When your friends took you out, I decided to get rid of the shredded gift using my natural talent of fire. Afterwards, I looked at your communication machine, to see if you had responded to me. You had not. I felt a little frustrated, and I accidently broke a few things, but I have forgiven you. Afterwards I got a little hungry, but you had absolutely nothing that I could eat. When is the last time you hunted another human? I really hope you bring one home soon for me. I had found a message on your machine from X, and she was talking about how she wants to talk to you. There is no way I’d let you talk to her after she hurt you. I promptly erased that message. It’s better if you don’t talk to her. Then I would be very angry. Oh, and I am sorry I made you hurt your hand on the glass, I’ll fix that tonight. You did give me quite a start, so I ran and hid in your closet. I admit, I am a little shy. Don’t worry, we will meet soon. Journal Entry #18 It’s…well, it’s 4 in the morning. I can’t sleep, I just feel upset, restless, and unnerved. I keep hearing this creaking on the floor outside my room, and when I look it’s usually nothing. Although once I swear I saw a head peeking at me from the doorway. It vanished quickly. The relaxing fantasy of it only being Adam checking on me soon vanished when I heard him snoring from his room. Adam. I have an unfortunate event about him to relay to you. Earlier today I was sitting in front of the burnt box of roses, and I was staring glassy-eyed at my phone, hoping she would call me. I must’ve been still like that for a while, as Adam had eventually had enough. He took the box and carried the ashes over to the garbage. I asked him to just leave it, and he urged me to forget about getting a call. I…I got into a small fight with him. Well, not exactly a fight, more of a dispute. It was nothing like my fights with my girlfriend, however I did regret it afterward. I just hate fighting with people, especially people I care about. Of course he was completely cool about it, he actually apologized first. I am really lucky to still have friends, and I just have to hold onto what really matters. I should take his advice. I should get over my girl. I should just let go… on the bright side, my hand healed almost entirely overnight… Hello. It was indeed me watching you, waiting for you to finish your little messages and fall asleep. I understand what it is like to be unable to sleep, as I never sleep at all. Soon, my dear, you will learn to accept it and to love it, as I have. Nighttime is when I hope we can spend most of our time together. I could teach you to hunt, and show you the thrill of taking a life. You and I will have a wonderful time. Oh, maybe I should wake you before I go, so you can read this. I’m sorry that the other human hurt you. You were only getting over X. It sickens me that you forgive such actions. I will teach you not to forgive. Journal Entry #19 Back again. Unfortunately, after I finished writing up last night’s journal entry, I fell asleep, woke up, and then fell back to sleep…on the backspace key. I accidently deleted a major section of what I had wrote, but it is okay, because I can just rewrite it later. It was weird, though. After I fell asleep the first time, I remember feeling this increasingly hot sensation on my arm, and then something took a handful of my hair and pulled my head up. I woke up and glanced around in shock, but I saw no one. I shrugged it off as a dream, and I let my head drop. I fell asleep, not realizing I was lying on the keyboard. But it must’ve been a vivid dream, as it felt real, like I was awake. I remember feeling hot breath running down my neck, and sharp points digging into my arm. It gives me the chills to think about it now. The events that happened today, though, make my experience even stranger. It was the little things, the odd little occurrences throughout the day that set the stage for what was to come. I’d find things misplaced, and rearranged in bizarre manners. It’s not like I would take out all the coffee cups I own and make a pyramid out of them in the bathtub. I was making breakfast before Adam woke up, and I noticed that all the cupboard doors were wide open. All of them. Every single one. To be honest, it scared me a little. Dozens of dark open doors lining the walls of my kitchen, it was very unusual to say the least. When I heard Adam stir and wake up, I was going to ask him about these things. He walked out of his room and what I saw shocked me. He propped himself against the door, looking at me with naught but a single color left in his skin. He was clutching at his wrist, and crimson streams of blood were running down from his forearm. “Oh my gosh! Adam!” I literally shrieked at the sight. I ran over to him and led him into the kitchen, “What did you do to yourself?” “Hey, let go of my arm,” he said, shrugging me off, “it’s nothing, really, I just woke up and saw it.” “You cut yourself in your sleep?” I asked, still worried. “I don’t know yet,” he said, hesitantly taking his hand off his wrist and putting it under the sink faucet’s cold water. He cringed when the water hit it, and pulled his arm away reflexively. “Wow, bro that’s just awful,” I said, “d-don’t use water.” I heard the door open, and someone walk in. The familiar form of Mia walked into the kitchen with a baffled look on her face. “Um…should I not be here right now?” she asked, as we stared at her with wide-eyes. “It’s not what it looks like,” Adam said. “I heard you guys got into a fight yesterday, I hadn’t realized it was still going on,” Mia exclaimed, “I just walk in at the weirdest times.” “Uh, no, Mia…actually,” I began, “Adam cut his wrist somehow, do you know anything about cleaning up cuts?” “Yeah, they taught me in medical school,” she said sarcastically, then wavered her hand, “Yeah, I can help you two numbskulls.” “Thank you,” Adam said, still holding his wrist. Mia found my first aid kit that I don’t even remember owning, and she tended to Adam’s injury. She cleaned it up, and was going to dress the cuts, when we finally saw what was under the blood. The source of the injury was three long slashes down his forearm. The three of us stood there in the bathroom, sitting on the counter, looking at it in confusion. “Doesn’t that look like…” Mia began, her voice trailing off as she made her hand into a claw and lightly traced over the cuts. “No way…” I breathed. “Heh heh heh, nice try you two,” Adam said, standing up, and then adding dramatically, “oh, a ghost came into my room and cut me!” “I’m not saying it was a ghost,” Mia objected, “it could’ve been an animal.” She looked at me. I had to say something. I had always believed the paranormal. Arne and I shared the same passion, and we had once discovered that the “three slashes” is a sign of something expressing a warning, like “I will kill you next time”. I couldn’t imagine anything wanting to harm Adam, he doesn’t hardly believe in all my superstitions. “Um…probably…or you just scratched yourself pretty hard in your sleep,” I suggested. “That’s probably it,” he replied, walking back into his room. Mia followed me out to the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned on my TV. She’s always like this, acting as though she lives here. I didn’t mind, I was busy rewriting my journal entry on my laptop. Arne walked in through the door behind me, “Hey, I stopped by because I need to borrow a suit for my court date. Mine is in the drycleaners.” Adam walked into the living room, answering, “You can borrow mine, it’s in my closet. It’ll probably fit you.” Arne immediately saw his arm, and interrupted him, “Did you, uh, did you play with a ouija board or something?” Adam shot him a look, and replied, “No, it’s just a cut. I don’t know if you learned this in your years at Princeton, but people get cuts sometimes,” he added with a smug look. Arne shrugged, “Alright, just asking.” That was when I noticed a message on my laptop. It was from my soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, and she was utterly raging at me about ignoring her and being too immature to speak with her again. I was taken aback, staring wide-eyed at the screen. One thought raced through my mind, and grew stronger with each exclamation point I passed; what was she talking about? “Woooow,” Mia said from right behind me. I jumped, as I had not known she was there, “Looks like somebody is pretty mad.” “I have no idea what she is going on about,” I said, rubbing my forehead as a headache began to develop, “Too immature to talk to her? Ignoring her messages? This is the first I’ve heard from her!” I didn’t message her back, not if she was going to be like this. I got pretty mad, my anger was visible to my friends. I had enough. I am re-upsetting myself thinking about it now. I should just be done. I’m done for the night… Hello. I have had enough of X, too. I cannot stand to see you like this, so I have intervened. I am sure you will be very pleased to hear that after I read your message, I went out and destroyed X for you. She honestly wasn’t what I was expecting, I thought X would’ve been a little more than a terrified human. Ah, I had a lovely time with that one, stalking around her home, cutting the power and plunging her in total darkness. I prevented her escape by sealing her into a small room, her room. She barely even put up a fight, and I made short work of her for you. My apologies, however, as there is nothing left of her for me to bring home for us to eat. I devoured the last of her in a bloodlust unlike anything I have ever experienced. I’d tell you why… but it is hard for me. My thoughts are clear now, I know exactly what I want. You. There is no other alternative, I am drawn to you and you will be mine, whether you like it or not. I believe you humans call it “love”, only my method of expressing it is a bit different from yours. I cannot wait until I have you all alone. I wonder if you taste as good as X did. Journal Entry #20 Oh my gosh. I still cannot believe it. I am still in shock. Alright, alright, I have to pull myself together. I need to get this out on here, or it will haunt me forever. Okay, let me start at the beginning: I woke up in the middle of the night again. My laptop was where I left it on my nightstand beside the bed, only it was on. It’s glow was the only thing providing me light in. I don’t know if I imagined this, but it definitely was NOT a dream. I remember it oh so clearly, so vividly. I was still glancing around with sleep in my eyes when I swear I heard something whisper “You are mine” in my ear. I whipped my head around, turning over onto my back, and I saw something…impossible. I saw someone standing in my room right at the foot of my bed, staring at me. It was just so sudden, and I froze completely. I have never just frozen before, but when I saw it I couldn’t move at all. It looked human, maybe even female…but my room was pitch black and I could barely make out any features except its eyes. The light of my laptop just barely illuminated the sick looking stare it had on its face. It got my heart racing, wondering what it was thinking. It was tilting its head slowly to one side, studying me like I was some kind of child. It didn’t move, it didn’t speak, it just watched me sleep. I had no idea how it had been there. I was paralyzed up until the point when it…it winked at me. It had this “I’ll see you later” look in its eyes, and it was gone. Just like that. It completely disappeared into thin air, like it had just blinked out of existence. I couldn’t even scream before bedroom door whipped open, and a sleepy-looking Adam appeared behind it. “It’s five in the morning, what the heck are you doing?” he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. My mouth seemed to form words and syllables but no sound escaped my lips. I shook my head and finally my voice returned to me, “Adam! It was just in my room!” “What was?” he asked, sounding annoyed. “That…that thing!” I stuttered, standing up in my bed with my back against the wall. “Calm down, bro, relax!” Adam urged, “Get off the bed, and make sense.” I slowly started to slump back down, my heart rate lowering with me, “I…I um…I couldn’t move. And…and it was just standing t-there…watching.” “What was watching?” Adam asked, most likely feeling like a parent consoling a nightmare-ridden child. “I dunno, it looked like a person, but they just…just vanished,” I said, sounding crazy even to myself. “Bro, listen to me,” Adam said, and my eyes snapped over to his in the dark, “it's sleep paralysis, I got it when I was like 9 years old. It’s the scariest thing ever.” “Sleep paralysis?” I asked, doubting him severely, “Adam, that thing was right there!” I said pointing to the spot by my bed. Adam walked over and stood directly where it was, the laptop light shining way above his height. I cringed as he stood exactly where it was, “And where is it now?” “It’s…it’s gone,” I said, exhaling, “you’re right…maybe I do have sleep paralysis.” “It’s from the stress, bro,” Adam said, throwing his arms out, “now get to sleep and you’ll feel better.” I slowly curled back up into my bed, unsure if I was crazy. I nodded, and Adam walked out of the room, satisfied. I got to sleep pretty well, and I had no dreams nor did I encounter the thing again. I passed it off as strictly stress, and got on with my day when I woke up. Oh, but my nightmare was far from over. I had deleted last night’s journal AGAIN, so I will probably need to have Arne try and recover all my lost data. I don’t know if that’s even possible but it is worth a try. After breakfast, Arne left the apartment complex for the court date, and Adam had gone to the pharmacist. That left me all alone in the house during the day. I spent most of my time reading about sleep paralysis, and I eventually started researching the paranormal on my laptop. I scared myself pretty well with what I read. I kept jumping whenever I’d hear the slightest little noises. I once thought I heard footsteps, but I passed it off as my imagination. I knew that there was no one in my house that would want to hurt me. It was around 2 a.m. when Mia walked into my apartment through the door I forgot to lock. She breezed right in and sat down next to me on the couch. “You need to turn on the news,” she said, taking the TV remote. She turned it on to the local news station. I sat up straight and put the laptop to the side, wondering what was so important. The screen flashed to life to show the familiar interior of my girlfriend’s bedroom, only the walls and floor were covered in blood. “No further clues as to the apparent murder,” said the anchorman, “and police have already begun a manhunt.” I watched in wide-eyed horror as the camera panned around the grotesque red splatters of blood drying into the walls. I knew exactly whose blood that was. Mia muted the TV and turned to me, looking at me sadly. “I’m so…so sorry,” she said sincerely. “P-put the sound b-back on, please,” I said, unable to think of anything to say. “There was no evidence as to the identity of the murderer, except for a message scrawled into the wall above the young woman’s bed. It read ‘you are mine’ and was written by an unknown bladed weapon.” “You are mine?” I whispered to myself. I could only stare at the screen, frozen in total and utter silence. I felt my entire body become absolutely numb with that same icy cold. I was dumbstruck, I didn’t understand why this had to happen. What did I do to deserve this? What did SHE do to deserve being smeared on the walls of her own home? I don’t remember when Mia left me, and I have no idea how long I cried for after she left. The rest of the day was a blur, I don’t remember anything. It’s like I was deaf the whole time. When the day ended, and the night set in again, all I could think to do was to write it down. It breaks my heart and I feel like a part of my soul is missing. Even though I fought with her, I still loved her and wanted her to know I was sorry. There is nothing I can do now. Nothing at all except write what happened. I was going to write something more but I lost my train of thought when I heard this sound behind me. More sounds…constantly. When am I going to get over them? I keep hearing things, but I know they are all in my depressed mind. I am hearing what sounds like shuffling down the hall by my room. It’s so dark in here that I can barely see beyond the glow of my laptop. I am staying by the laptop, as it is my lighthouse in the stormy sea, so to say. My door just closed. I don’t know why I wrote that but for some reason my door just whipped shut and I think I heard it lock. I really am not in the mood for my friends messing with me right now. I‘ll go investigate it. I know it’s them, I can hear breathing and a strange sounding giggle. Why would they play a joke on me when I feel so upset? YOU ARE MINE. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Monsters